Bootleg Reaper V3
The Bootleg Reaper V3 is a purely Bootleg creature and doesn't have an original variant, a rise in technology to work with when creating the V3 series meant that new forms could be created (this). One thing went wrong when making the Reaper V3 however, it's not allied with the other Bootlegs; the Reaper V3 will attack anything and anyone unless directly commanded by The Booter. The Reaper is incredibly stealthy and has a hellish damage output with its melee attacks. The Reaper V3 also comes with a personal shield generator, a massive HP and defence pool along with ludicrously high agility. Overall the Reaper V3 is almost impossible to combat efficiently; attacking this creature alone is heavily discouraged. Appearance Reaper V3 is around the height of a Gargantuar (slightly taller) but is only slightly wider than a standard zombie. Overall it looks like a very tall standard zombie in much better condition. The clothes of the Reaper consist of a black cloak without sleeves. Reaper's shoes are, like the rest of it are in far better condition than a normal zombie but the shoes are more grey than a normal zombie's. The arms of Reaper are fairly long and typically don't have hands. In place of the hands are a spearhead made from A-115B and there is a fairly massive scythe on the end of the arms (just before the spearhead) that're ludicrously sharp and are also made from A-115B. On the upper-back of Reaper are a 2x5 set of spikes made from White and BurnAura giving both effects. The spikes also contain trace amounts of Bootlegged RainbowAura to give boosted stats. Reaper can switch the scythe and spearhead for a slightly larger than relatively normal, metallic hand made from A-115B. Stats Health:13,000 Damage and Defence: Unknown (???) Speed and Evade: Unknown (???) Likes The Booter Dislikes Everything else. Abilities Weapon spawn: Reaper can spawn any one of a selection of weaponry out of nowhere: * (to be added) Slash: Reaper's most common attack, this uses the scythe-blades to simply slice an opponent/thing for tremendous damage and life leeching. This deals 2,500 physical damage and restores 500 health. Fire Slash: A variation of the standard Slash attack. In this version the attack is enhanced with fire. This deals 2250 physical damage, 500 fire damage, causes burns, can set things on fire and restores 500 health. Ice Slash: A variation of the standard Slash attack. In this version the attack is enhanced with ice. This deals 2250 physical damage, 500 ice damage, causes slowing, can freeze things and restores 500 health. Puncture: Reaper stabs the victim with the spear-head on an arm, this deals high damage and ignores 10% of resistances (including immunities). Damage dealt by this can't be repaired. Deals 2,500 damage and restores 500 health. Overlay Shield (passive): Reaper V3 has a built in personal shield generator that constantly keeps a bubble active over Reaper, this can absorb up to 3000 damage and restores 1000 per turn. Barrier Shield: The personal shield generator is also capable of generating a shield facing wherever in a short proximity to Reaper. These shields can absorb up to 2500 damage and restore 100 per turn (they don't last long anyway). Cloak: Reaper can use a built-in cloaking device to become completely invisible however attacking in this state renders Reaper visible for as long as the attack takes to perform. Pulse shot: Reaper can fire a powerful projectile that can be fired in rapid succession. This deals 2200 damage and travels very fast. Ripple shot: A fast moving projectile that has very wide AOE and massive knockback. This deals 2750 with very wide splash. Giga shot: Reaper can also charge up a devestating explosive projectile. This deals 4500 damage with massive AOE. Scythe Block: The scythe blades of Reaper can be used to block projectiles with ease. Reduces damage taken significantly. Psycho Surge (passive): When below 15% health, Reaper gains significantly increased stats. Bootleg Control: Reaper is able to take control of lesser bootlegs. Only 2 can be affected at once. This can also be used to boost a bootleg. (Yes, it is possible to take control of a bootleg AND boost it). The boost and control stacks. (INCOMPLETE). Immunities Resistances Physical: takes -30% damage. Ice and Heat: Takes -25% damage Else: takes -10% damage. Weakness None known. Category:Hypno's Character Crate